


Ed’s Future Vision Movie Experience

by 2originalcents



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2originalcents/pseuds/2originalcents
Summary: Double D invents a machine that let's the kids see their futures.





	Ed’s Future Vision Movie Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Can y'all believe I had this fic sitting in my google doc for like 3 months but never posted it because I had two finish up two paragraphs? Well it's done now, enjoy!

Double D had out done himself this time. Using all his knowledge on space-time, wormholes, and film, he was able to create a device that allowed them to look into the future, but only scenes that had been recorded by devices they currently owned. 

“They’re lining up, Double D! We’re going to be rich!” Eddy said, looking past the curtain they put up on Double D’s garage, which they converted into a makeshift theatre. The cul de sac kids and Kanker Sisters were lined up, excited to see if this invention of Double D’s actually worked or not. 

“What’s the big hold up? I want to see our beautiful babies already!” Lee said, shoving her face into Eddy’s.

“Patience is a virtue, Lee,” Double D called to her from on top of his future vision projector. He was making the final adjustments so that everything would go without a hitch. 

“Yeah! So wait you turn!” Eddy screamed at her, shoving her back behind the curtain. 

“Just a twist here and a flipped switch there,” Double D murmured to himself. “And there! We’re done!” 

“It’s ready!” Eddy cheered, and immediately opened the curtains and spoke to the crowd. “Come one come all to Ed’s Future Vision Movie Experience! Bring your own cameras and fifty cents and you can see what dead end jobs you’re stuck in!” 

“It’s about time,” Lee said, shoving Eddy out of her way while she and her sisters found seats in the front. 

“Hey, you owe me fifty cents each!” Eddy said. 

“Put it on our tab,” Marie told him and the sisters giggled.

With the Kankers brazenly stepping into the makeshift theatre, the cul de sac kids made their way in as well. 

“What are you all doing? You need to pay!” Eddy shouted at them.

“We’ll pay after we see if this is real or not,” Kevin said, finding a seat next to Nazz.

Eddy gritted his teeth, ready to kick them all out, but Double D spoke instead. “Rest assured, this invention works, Kevin. Now who wants to be the first to let me borrow their camera?” 

“Oh me, me! I do, Double D! Use mine!” Ed said, shoving his own camcorder into Double D’s face.

“Very well, Ed. We’ll look into your future first!” Double D grabbed his camera and positioned it on a holder in the front of his machine. He then turned a nob and it began warming up. Soon a light shone out of a hole in the machine and through the lens of Ed’s camera, projecting images of a young blond woman in a bathroom. She spoke directly into the camera as though she were speaking to an audience as she cut and dyed her hair blue. 

“That looks like you, May,” Lee said, pointing at the screen. “I’d recognize those front teeth anywhere.” 

“You’re copying my style!” Marie said, slugging her sister in the arm. 

“Look how beautiful I am!” May said, dazzled by her own transformation as a lovely young woman and paying her sister’s punch no mind. 

“Hey, genius, why are we seeing May’s future on Ed’s camera?” Eddy whispered to Double D, the two standing in the back.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Double D said with a knowing smile. 

Eddy cocked his eyebrows. It didn’t seem so obvious to him, but then he turned to the screen and heard a familiar, but strange, voice say, “You look so cute!” 

“Ah!” Ed screamed running around the theatre as his future self appeared, complimenting May and being impressed by her abilities. “Say it ain’t so, guys! Why am I calling May cute!?” 

“Ed’s my boyfriend in the future!” May screamed, jumping into the air and throwing herself at him as he ran past her. “There’s no denying our everlasting love, big Ed! The proof is in the pudding!” May sat on top of Ed’s chest and pointed back to the screen, where Future Ed was clearly holding the camera and kissed Future May on the temple as she said goodbye to the unknown audience of her recording herself. The screen then went blank. All the cul de sac kids roared with laughter at Ed’s predicament. 

“Oh my,” Double D said, giggling despite himself. 

Eddy fell down on his back, laughing in hysterics. He never would have dreamed in a million years that Ed and May would get together. The thought alone killed him, but to see actual proof of this future, his stomach started cramping from all the laughing. 

May leaned close to Ed, trying to kiss him while he held her at arm’s length. “No! This can’t be! Girls are yucky!” he cried.

“You won’t always think that, Romeo,” Lee said, pointing at him and smiling.

“Way to go, May! You got your boyfriend in the bag!” Marie said.

“It’s okay, cupcake, you can say no all you want, but I was on your own camera. I can practically hear the wedding bells!” May said, sitting up and sighing dreamily as she held her intertwined fingers against her cheek. “I’ll wait for that future of ours to become a reality!” 

Ed whimpered on the floor as May finally got off him and went back to her sisters, each of whom gave her a high five that her future looked so bright. 

“Wowza! Prank wants to see his future too!” Jonny said, handing Double D his own camcorder. 

“Oh. Okay. Let’s see Plank’s future then,” Double D said, smiling as he switched out the camcorders and humored Jonny. 

New images began projecting onto the screen. While Ed and May’s future were in color, this scene was in black and white, and all the children in the room felt a chill run up their spines, except for Jonny, who was smiling as swinging his legs on his chair as he held onto Plank. The scene was of a meadow, who ever was recording was slowly turning in a circle until eventually landing on a dark forest. A breeze picked up, causing leaves on the meadow to spin in the air, and the person recording slowly began walking closer and closer to the forest.

“I’m scared,” Jimmy whispered to Sarah, whimpering and cuddling into her. 

“Me too,” Sarah confessed back, holding and squeezing him tight.

Both Marie and May pressed themselves against Lee, who wrapped a protective arm around each of them. 

“This is so weird,” Eddy whispered to Ed, who had forgotten all about his own future and nodded solemnly. 

The image on the screen kept creeping closer and closer to the forest and stopped a few yards short. Everyone in the makeshift theatre leaned forward in their seats, waited with bated breath, when suddenly a blood curdling scream filled the garage and Double D yanked the camcorder off of his machine. 

“Okay, that’s enough of that!” he said, sweating buckets while everyone else gasped and Jimmy cried in Sarah’s arms. 

“What a neat future!” Jonny exclaimed. 

“Do be careful,” Double D told him as he handed him back his camcorder. He felt like he should say something else, but Jonny seemed so unfazed by what he just witnessed, he preferred to just drop the subject. “Anyone else?” 

Kevin and then Nazz volunteered, their futures bright but predictable. An adult Kevin was in a garage, his camera running adoringly along the length of a motorcycle while he spoke at length about the adjustments he made to it. An adult Nazz was even more beautiful than anyone could have imagined, and she was holding and playing with a toddler in her hands. They watched long enough to discover that in the future she worked in a daycare, that was one of the children she cared for, not actually her own. Rolf didn’t believe in cameras, Sarah didn’t have her own, and Jimmy was too embarrassed to share his future with his neighbors. 

“Alright, alright! Everyone’s had their turn! Now it’s time to see my future!” Eddy handed his camera to Double D. “Queue it up, Double D!” 

“Oh, I must say, Eddy, I’m interested in seeing how your future turns out,” Double D said, fixing Eddy’s camera to his machine. 

“I just can’t wait! Loads of cash, beautiful wife, huge mansion! That’s my future, alright!” Eddy said, walking closer to the screen, barely able to contain his excitement. 

“Yeah right,” Kevin said, his arms crossed. “More like single and dirt poor!” All the kids laughed, but Eddy didn’t respond because his future was coming up. 

As the image came to view, everyone could see a handsome young man with long, black hair to his neck wearing a beanie mixing ingredients in a large bowl, a kitchen island in front of him. 

“That looks like you, Double D!” Jimmy said, clapping with excitement.

“A real ugly duckling, yes,” Rolf said. 

“Hey, that is me,” Double D said, blushing. He did appear rather handsome. “I guess this means we’re still friends in the future, Eddy.”

“That’s cool,” Eddy said, the pair smiling at each other. 

“You know I hate it when you film me, Eddy,” Future Double D said, looking up from his work and rolling his eyes. 

“What’s wrong with some candid shots?” Future Eddy said. Like Ed’s and the other’s, their voices sounded so familiar, yet so strange. Deeper, smoother, more mature. It was their voices fully formed, without the cracking of pre-pubescence. 

“Well, if you insist on making yourself a nuisance, can you at least help me and check the turkey,” Future Double D said. 

“Alright.” The camera moved in a jarring motion but was quickly steady again, as though it went from being held to being left somewhere to stand on its own. Future Eddy then came into view, significantly taller than he was presently, but still a few inches shorter than Future Double D. “Where’s the thermometer?” 

“Hey, I make out alright,” Eddy said, pleased with his appearance. 

Future Double D handed Future Eddy the thermometer with his left hand, and that was when Double D noticed the two rings on his future self’s finger that was reserved for wedding bands. “That’s interesting,” he muttered to himself. “If we’re making turkey, perhaps we’re making Thanksgiving dinner for our families! How lovely!” He concluded. 

“Then our wives should show up soon,” Eddy said, noticing a wedding band on his future self’s finger as well. He thought he still looked rather young to be married, but he figured it must be because he found someone super foxy and wanted to lock her down, pronto. 

“Not yet,” Future Eddy said, placing the thermometer on the kitchen island after checking the turkey’s temperature. “Maybe, like, another hour?” 

“Okay. That works. You confirmed with Ed and May what they were bringing, right?” Future Double D asked. 

Future Eddy smiled. “Stuffing, cranberry sauce, and mac ‘n cheese. So much food for just the four of us.”

“Just the four of us?” Eddy repeated, confused. Why would they be celebrating Thanksgiving without their wives? 

“We’ll have leftovers for days, though,” Future Double D said. 

“What are you making, anyway? I thought you were finished with everything.” Future Eddy went to stand beside Future Double D and wrapped his arm around him, placing his hand on his hips. 

“That’s rather intimate,” Double D said, the gears in his mind working wildly to make sense of what he was seeing. 

“I decided to make brownies last minute. I know we already have pumpkin pie, but I really wanted brownies,” Future Double D said, jutting out his lower lip.

“Ooh, can I try?” Future Eddy dipped his finger into the brownie batter and made to put it in his mouth, stressing present Double D, but Future Double D caught his wrist before he could eat it.

“Are you crazy? There’s raw egg in this! You can get salmonella!”

Future Eddy sighed and booped Future Double D’s nose with his batter covered finger. “You’re no fun.”

“Just wait for the brownies to bake and you can eat it then.” Future Double D grabbed a paper towel and wiped Eddy’s finger and his nose clean with it. 

“Man, and I thought you two sound like an old married couple now!” Jonny said with a laugh. 

“I don’t get it, are we roommates, Double D? Why do we both have wedding rings if neither of us are married?” Eddy wondered out loud. 

“Can you bring me the chocolate chips and the walnuts from the cabinet, please?” Future Double D said, turning to grab a baking pan he had previously buttered up and slowly poured the brownie batter into it. 

“Double D, please don’t put walnuts in the brownies! You just ruin them!” Future Eddy whined, grabbing both bags from the cabinet regardless. 

“But they taste so good! I’ll just put them on half of the brownies, okay?” 

“Okay.” Future Eddy pouted, but Future Double D leaned over and kissed his cheek. 

“Why the heck did you kiss me?” Eddy said, turning to Double D, anxious and confused as to what was going on. 

The other kids yipped and hollered at that. “What a great turn of events!” Kevin yelled.

“How sweet! How tender!” Jimmy said, sighing happily. 

“You guys really know how to make brownies,” Ed said with a giggle. 

Double D trembled in place, his hands around his beet red face. “Eddy,” he said, his voice ramping up in volume from anxiety. “I think we’re married to each other!” 

“What? No, that can’t be!” Eddy turned back to the screen. The kids’ laughter drowned out what they were saying, but the images were crystal clear. After placing the chocolate chips and walnuts into the brownie, Future Eddy and Double D threw chocolate chips at each other for them to catch with their mouths. After both successfully caught one, they laughed and Future Eddy pulled Double D close by the waist and the pair kissed deeply, Future Double D cupping Eddy’s face. 

Present Eddy and Double D screamed, the rest of the kids besides themselves with laughter as Double D ran to pull Eddy’s camera off of the projector. 

“Oh wow! Fellas, we never knew!” Lee said, laughing hard. 

“No wonder May’s the only one who caught an Ed, ours only have eyes for each other,” Marie said. 

“This can’t be happening,” Double D said, mortified and pulling his beanie over his face. 

“Alright, everyone! The show’s over! Get out of here!” Eddy said, pointing towards the exit, panic clear on his face. 

“Aw, we gotta leave already? But it was just getting good!” Sarah said. 

“They probably want some privacy so they can practice kissing,” Kevin said. 

“Yes. Though it didn’t seem they improved much in their future,” Rolf said, snickering. 

The kids laughed and joked amongst themselves. Of course the two Ed dorks married each other, who else would love them? It was clear to everyone they had the hots for each other, they didn’t think they would actually go through with it and marry, though. And Double D made the cutest housewife, Eddy must be proud of that!

Once it was only the three Eds left, Eddy slammed shut the actual garage door, seething.

“Is it over?” Double D asked, still trembling but lifting his beanie.

“How could you do that to me, Double D? You think that was funny?” Eddy asked, besides himself with anger and shoving his face into Double D’s.

“How could I do this to you? It was your camera, Eddy! And how could it be that us marrying is even our future! Are you so vile you scammed me into marrying you?” Double D said, screaming back at him.

“Scam you into marrying me? Please! You could be so lucky to have someone like me as your husband! But this isn’t how my life was suppose to turn out! I’m suppose to have a hot wife! You ruined it for me somehow!” 

“Aw, you two are so cute! Young love!” Ed said, batting his eyelashes.

“Shut up, Ed!” Both Eddy and Double D shouted in unison. 

“At least the one good thing is that now I know this is coming so I can prevent it! I won’t fall for any of your trickery, Eddy! I deserve a better life partner than you!” Double D said.

Eddy scoffed. “Hey! I’m a catch! And my thoughts exactly! Whatever brainiac mind trick you pulled on me won’t work! That future is never happening!” With that, Eddy stormed off, too heated to stay there with his traitor best friend. 

Double D huffed and turned his back on Eddy, not giving him the dignity of watching him storm out. 

“Now, you crazy kids, you two need to kiss and make up!” Ed said, still smiling and wagging a finger at them. 

“Go home, Ed. It’s late,” Double D said, his eyes covered by his beanie, but it was clear he was crying. 

“Are you okay, Double D?” Ed asked, not realizing his friend was this affected by seeing his future. 

“Please go home. We’ll talk about it in the morning,” Double D responded.

Ed’s lower lip trembled. He didn’t want Double D to be upset, but if he wanted space, he made his way out and to his own home. 

With everyone gone, Double D turned to look around him. Alone, he buried his face in his hands and sobbed. How could that be his future? 

… 

Eddy couldn’t sleep a wink, he was still too fired up. He paced back and forth in his room, practically making a hole in his carpet. He felt robbed of a glamorous future, but he never suspected Double D to do him dirty like that. Why would he stand in the way of his dreams? Why would they get married? What in the world was going on? As the night grew longer, he couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed his camera from his dresser and snuck back to Double D’s house. He needed to see more of his future. He needed to analyze it to see what he could possibly do to stop it. 

He did his best to sneak into Double D’s garage to work the future vision projector, but once there he saw Double D beat him to it. Double D was sitting on the floor, the chairs already put away. His own camera was in his machine and the future he was watching was with Eddy, Ed, and May in Disneyland. In that particular moment they were sitting on the sidewalk, everyone eating a turkey leg and waiting for the parade to start. Eddy had an arm around Double D as they spoke about how much fun they were having and how glad they were to save up their money for that trip before giving each other a quick smooch on the lips. 

“Hey,” Eddy said, finally speaking up and startling Double D in the process. 

“Jeez, Eddy! Don’t scare me like that!” Double D said, sighing and rolling his eyes.

Eddy smiled and went to go sit next to him. “You couldn’t sleep either?” 

“No,” Double D said, whining. “I’ve been sitting here watching different scenes of our future, trying to figure out how it’s going to happen. The only thing I know is that you proposed to me because you mention it. And hence why I’m wearing two rings.”

“I do?” 

Double D nodded. 

“You think there’s any interesting stuff on my camera?” Eddy asked, holding it up. 

“It’s worth a shot.” Double D stood and switched the cameras and sat back down. 

Eddy’s camera had more intimate moments that made both boys blush and turn away. It was of them after being together, kissing in bed and saying sweet things to each other. 

“I thought you hated being filmed,” Eddy said, covering his eyes with both his hands.

“I did, too!” Double D said, covering his own eyes as well. 

Those scenes turned to more of them on vacation. Going on long roadtrips and sitting comfortably in pools at fancy looking resorts. They reached a scene where they were sitting on their couch, talking about their day when they leaned close to kiss each other deeply. Eddy had seen enough by this point. He stood and turned off the machine. 

“We seem happy,” Double D said softly as Eddy went back to sit next to him. “And I’m sorry I said you scammed me and I deserved better. That wasn’t nice.” 

“I’m sorry I said you ruined my future. That’s not true.” 

“So what now?” Double D asked, his arms around his legs. 

Eddy shrugged. “We wait.” 

“Is it weird I’m excited to see how you propose to me?” 

Eddy shook his head. “Only if I’m weird too.” 

“I don’t want to fight this future, Eddy. I don’t know what that means for us now, but I know you’re my best friend, and spending time with you always makes me happy. And I look really happy in all those scenes with you.” 

“So then let’s enjoy the journey.” Eddy held his hand out to Double D, who smiled and took it. 

“Okay!” 

...

15 Years Later

Eddy and Double D were laying in bed, naked, having finished being together and making out, with Eddy on top and Double D was cupping his face. They had reached the age they were in the last scenes either of their childhood cameras showed. They knew now how they fell in love, how they became boyfriends, how Eddy proposed, how their wedding looked, and how good it felt to make love. They went on their various vacations, had their Thanksgiving with Ed and May, and felt even happier than they remembered looking. 

Eddy moved to kiss Double D’s neck and lightly suck on his shoulders. Double D moaned and tilted his head to give his husband more space, wanting him again even though he just had him. After all these years he was still shocked by the fervor by which he wanted Eddy. No scam would ever be necessary, unless being himself quantified as a scam, for Eddy to woo and win over Double D. Double D wanted him of his own volition, and he couldn’t ask for a better life partner. They were in complete sync, even in their differences. Double D felt cared for, desired, loved, and protected every moment he was with Eddy, and he wanted for nothing with him around. 

They went back to kissing each other deeply, moaning and sighing as Double D turned them around and was now on top. Eddy grabbed him and pulled him in closer, never getting enough of his husband’s taste or feel. Double D was his winning lottery ticket, the best prize he could have ever won. He never imagined life could be as good as it was, with such a hot, smart, kind piece of arm candy by his side, Eddy was living his best life. 

“Guess what,” Eddy whispered, giddy and pushing Double D’s hair back. “I finally went to the electronic store today!”

“You did!” Double D sat up and Eddy pulled a digital camera from their nightstand.

“An early anniversary present for you. And this baby has a lifetime guarantee.”

Double D gasped. “I’ll make popcorn!” 

“And get some tissues, too. You know how sentimental you get,” Eddy said, slapping Double D’s ass. 

Double D rolled his eyes but smiled. He knew the tissues were for Eddy.

Eddy rolled out their old future vision projector from the closet. It amazed him it still worked and Double D always asked him why he didn’t want to patent and sell his one crowning achievement of an invention, but the truth was he didn’t want to share this special machine with anyone in the whole world. It was just for him and Double D. With snacks in hand and cuddling close, Eddy placed their new camera on the holder and turned the machine on. They sat back and watched as their future unfolded for them once again. 

…

Bonus Scene

There was a knock on Double D’s door the following morning after he and Eddy promised each other to enjoy the ride life was setting for them. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see the Kankers. Lee was holding Ed but the scruff of his jacket’s neck the way a mama cat would hold a kitten. He looked sullen while holding his camcorder. 

“Uh. Good morning,” Double D said. 

“We came to watch more of May’s future,” Lee said. 

“Yeah right! I bet you’re here just to make fun of us some more!” Eddy said, appearing from behind the door. 

The Kanker Sisters giggled. “You spent the night? Guess you guys couldn’t wait until you’re all grown up,” Marie said. 

Both Eddy and Double D blushed. “No, that’s not what happened!” Double D said, attempting to clarify.

Lee shook her head and waved away Double D’s explanation. “It don’t matter to us. Anyone with two eyes and a brain could have figured out you two be knocking boots in the future. Just show us May’s.” 

With that, the Kankers barged into Double D’s home with Ed in tow. The six kids made their way to Double D’s garage and they all sat on the floor while Double D set up his machine. As it warmed up and began showing flashes of the future, Double D went to go sit next to Eddy and Ed crawled over to them and joined them, looking at them expectantly. 

Double D smiled at Ed and patted his head. “We’ve made up, Ed. No need to fret anymore.” 

“Friends once more!” Ed cheered.

“Of course, lumpy. We’ll be friends forever,” Eddy said with a smile. 

“Be quiet!” May yelled as she and her sisters sat in front of them, all trying to enjoy the future that was unfolding. The Ed’s did quiet down, and they were silent as May appeared, speaking directly to the camera again as though to an audience, and Ed was sitting next to her, backwards baseball cap and glasses. 

“What a look,” Eddy said, chuckling. 

“What am I going to do, guys! I don’t want to be with May!” Ed said in horror. 

“You just gotta let it happen, big guy,” Eddy said, leaning back on his hands. 

“You should watch your future, Ed. Maybe you’ll like it,” Double D said, smiling and pointing at the screen. 

Ed jutted his lower lip and gave his friends puppy dog eyes, but he turned back to the screen. In this scene it seemed as though May had tricked him into putting on fake nails. He was upset and hurt, how was this suppose to be his future? Granted, he didn’t have a vision for what he wanted to do when he was older, but May? He was certain she wasn’t in it. She would just ruin everything. He sat, pouting, watching his nightmare future, but then suddenly he realized his future self was having fun with May, and both were laughing at how silly he looked with the fake nails. His future self attempted to do different things while wearing them, and he couldn’t help but laugh at himself. 

Eddy and Double D looked over at their friend and smiled. They knew Ed would be happy with May in the future, they had seen it themselves in their own cameras. As much as they had watched scenes of them alone as a couple, there were as many of them hanging out with Ed and May on double dates. At first it was jarring, having a Kanker be a regular part of their future, but soon they realized how well she fit into their dynamic, and how often she and Ed were laughing together. 

Soon, the nail scene ended, and a new one started in which May was explaining that she wanted to bleach her eyebrows. All six kids watched and laughed. Eddy and Double D could see their best friend relaxing as he also laughed at future May’s shenanigans, and even seemed to enjoy his own part in them. The three best friends turned and grinned at each other, none of them able to ask for better futures. 

**Author's Note:**

> I very much made Ed and May Jenna Marbles and Julien, because I can, thank you.


End file.
